Quickies
by CrystalMichelle
Summary: These are my entries for the quickie contest. Various ratings... mostly M. All slash J/E.
1. Saving Grace

**Title: Saving Grace**

**Rating: M (for mention of suicide)**

**Pairing: Edward/Jasper**

**Count: 397**

**Summary: It would be too easy to just lean forward ever so slightly, to allow gravity to do what it does best.**

**AN: I'm planning on continuing this one in the near-ish future, so keep me on alert if you want to read more :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own my love for Jasper and The Spill Canvas… that is all!**

Looking over the edge, I see the water crashing against the large wall of earth beneath me. The sea breeze is cool against my face and whips through my untamable auburn hair. The sound of birds chirping floats through the trees all around me. This place is so peaceful, but still does nothing to sooth my aching heart.

It would be too easy to just lean forward ever so slightly, to allow gravity to do what it does best. I'm ever so certain the water and rocks below could do the trick, anything to take the pain away.

My musings are interrupted by a rustling noise in the woods behind me. I step back from the edge carefully and turn around to walk towards the tree line hoping to see who is intruding.

Breaking through the trees is the most beautiful man I have ever seen, an angel without his wings. Chin-length blond hair frames his face and strong jaw. His tall, thin body is covered in clothes too big for him. The rays of light from the setting sun behind me fall on him creating an orange aura around him.

He steps closer and I look into his sad blue eyes. My heart feels like it stops and then restarts again at a hundred miles an hour and my lungs can't keep up with the air passing between my lips.

The world around us stops, no sound, no wind. Time ceases to pass as we stand there just staring at one another. I don't know who he is or why he is out here, but what I do know is that for the first time in three years there is no pain in my heart or thoughts of the past clouding my mind.

With one look from this stranger, I feel alive again.

I take a step closer and his body freezes up, afraid. His eyes are filled with the same emotions that have haunted me everyday. He is acting like a hurt animal, fearful of any approaching dangers.

His voice, a velvet whisper, barely crosses the distance between us. "Excuse me sir, but I have plans to die tonight and you just happen to be in my way."

No, no, no! He can't jump. He can't die. My pain just went away... _because of him_. He is my saving grace.

And I will be his.


	2. Instincts

**Title: Instincts**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Never is he more beautiful than when his instincts take over.**

**Disclaimer: Meyers owns all**

**Pairing: Jasper/Edward, Slash**

**Count: 306**

**AN: I loved this one… if I do a vamp slash any time soon I will probably include this in it :D**

Dropping the mountain lion to the ground, I use my tongue to lick a stray drop of blood from the corner of my mouth. I see a flash of blonde hair whip through the trees ahead of me.

Jasper runs toward a nearby clearing, senses set on his next prey. I watch in admiration. Never is he more beautiful than when his instincts take over.

Finally sated, I follow him. His body graceful, even as he jumps from tree to tree, landing on his current victim. I can't help the surge of lust that comes with seeing him this way.

His eyes look up and lock with mine when he feels my emotions, a knowing smile tugging on his lips as he continues to drink. I'm in front of him the instant his kill falls to the ground, a smirk already on his face.

A stream of blood flows from his lips and down his chin. Before he can wipe it away, I thread my hand through his long hair and pull his head back.

Dragging my tongue along his skin, I hum in pleasure as the taste of him mixes with the blood. He yanks his head out of my grasp and crashes his lips to mine, moaning when he tastes the sweet nectar on my tongue.

His arms wrap around my waist and pull me against him. Shifting his hips, I feel his hard on press into mine, causing a groan to come from both of us. "God, Jasper. I want you."

"Hmm, I want you too Edward." He leaves my lips and places open mouthed kisses along my chin to my ear and whispers, "But you've got to catch me first." And then he's gone.

"Fucking tease!" I shout right before I chase after him. It's a good thing I'm the faster runner.


	3. Morning Sun

**Title: Morning Sun**

**Rating: M for lemons**

**Pairing: Jasper/Edward**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Count: 499**

**Summary: Edward wakes up beside his angel. Slash J/E**

The morning sun peaked through our curtains, his face caught in its stream. Naked skin now luminous and blond hair turned golden, he looks everything like the angel I know he is.

I pull my head back a little for a better look at him. He is laying half on top of me, our legs tangled together. The light sheet we use for warmer weather rests on his hip. I push it down to see that tight ass I love so much.

Too tempted, I give it a soft squeeze and here a small noise. He shifts a little in his sleep and causes me to moan when I feel his hard length press into my leg.

His breathing changes and soon light kisses are being placed on my chest, a warm tongue dragging across my nipple. I growl when he bites down and he giggles. "Hmm, do you like that baby?" He asks while leaning over me to bite the other.

"Fuck, yea!" I say, before I flip us over and kiss him hard. We both moan when our erections touch as I lay down on top of him. Trailing light kisses over his neck, I bite down where it meets his shoulder.

"Please!" he cries, hips lifting, searching for more friction.

"Please what, baby?"

"Make love to me, Edward!" He doesn't have to ask twice. I grab the lube from the nightstand and sit up. He spreads his legs, opening up for me.

I look at him for a moment, admiring the man before me. Hair fanned out over the pillow, chest rising and falling with quick breaths. He is so fucking sexy, and all mine.

It doesn't take much to prepare him after our love making last night. I hover over him again, pressing on his entrance as I kiss him deeply. It one motion, I push all the way in. This has to be heaven.

I pull back until just the head is inside and thrust into him, hard. He throws his head back and moans loudly, "Yes! Please… Faster!"

His words encouraging me, I drive into him as his hands grab onto anything for leverage. Too soon I feel that tightening in my stomach. "Jasper, baby. I'm so close, come with me please!"

Wrapping his legs around my waist, I hit at a different angle and he screams. I reach down and take his dick in my hand, pumping him with the rhythm of my hips. After a few more thrusts his back is arching and nonsensical mumbling leaves his lips.

The sight of my beautiful angel in ecstasy is all I need to send me over the edge. "Yes! Fuck!" I say, spilling inside him.

His eyes closed and a smile on his face, I pull out of him. After a soft kiss, I clean us up. Crawling back into bed with him, we find the same position we woke up with.

"Good morning, sunshine." I say, making him laugh.

"Good morning, love."


	4. Thoughts

**Title: Thoughts**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Edward/Jasper**

**Summary: Jasper and Alice join the Cullen family**

**Word Count: 314**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything, I just have ideas.**

I could hear their thoughts as they head towards our house. One, a man, kept repeating the same thing. _Please don't let this end badly. _The other, a female, was enthusiastic, opposite of her companion. _Almost there, we'll finally be a family._

Their thoughts, especially hers confused me, but I alerted everyone that we would soon have the company of two vampires.

We wait for them out on the porch. Carlisle stands in front so his position as head of the family will be known. They stop about 30 feet in front of him. I don't pay much attention to what's being said as I look them over.

I check out the girl first, Alice, I think. She is small and fidgety, black pixie hair sticking out in all directions, eyes gold and looking straight at me. Interesting.

My eyes move to the man. He is talking with Carlisle so his attention is elsewhere. I look him up and down. Tall, muscular, with blonde curls framing his face, wild from running here. I must be appreciating the look, because I notice the tightening in my pants.

His golden eyes are suddenly on me, his thoughts too. The girl is jumping with excitement beside him. I don't look to see why. I find myself walking down the porch toward him. Unable to control my actions, I tell him my name. "I'm Edward." He steps closer, hand outstretched, "Jasper."

When our hands touch, he gasps, and my world shifts. I can taste the venom pooling in my mouth, my unnecessary breathing increases. His eyes open wide in shock.

My family's thoughts echo with their confusion. The girl next to him chuckles and thinks, _Yes, I knew it._ But it's his thoughts that matter. They reflect my own.

_My mate._

I can't help the smile that takes over my face as I say, "Welcome to our family."


End file.
